This is enough for me
by Ursa-Down
Summary: Kurapika has opened up Senritsu's personality, as well as her emotions. Can she cope with this new change? Kurapika x Senritsu. One-shot.


**Hey guys this is Ursa. After people reviewing my last story I realized it was a terrible mistake to post it on the internet. Haha, it really was REALLY bad. So to make it up to the Hunter x Hunter fandom I wrote this Kurapika x Senritsu fanfic, with a lot more careful editing and explanation. Constructive criticism and feedback is always welcome.**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter.**

* * *

The monotone clicks of the clock run through her system like adrenaline through a thrill-taker's veins. She waited for him to come back like every other day. Snow fell and fell upon the roof of the large mansion. Neon had already gone to sleep. Neon's father was locked in his study clicking away at his keyboard. Basho and the rest of the bodyguards were dispersed around the perimeter. Senritsu was left in the main foyer where she found comfort in the grandfather clock and its grand stories through small ticks

She edged uncomfortably in her seat and waited. Though she would not admit it, she loved the young man. Uncertainty welled within this new emotion. In her past appearance she was a heart-breaker. In those times, she never valued the comfort of love. She was a woman with extremely high esteem who did not fear a thing that stood before her.

That was when the world was small to her.

In those days there was no nen or hunters, she only valued the game of catching men. After the incident she was scared emotionally, and reverted to an 'ugly dwarf' she sometimes thought harshly to herself. But Kurapika saw through her, transparent as glass. He saw the suffering and the beauty deep down inside her. The first time she talked to him about the incident was on a roof top in York New. His calmness exceeded through her. He was a good judge of character just as she was.

Kurapika had once said to her that "There was no value to beauty because beauty is only skin deep." After he said that, she cried in relief as he held her, the first time she cried since the incident. She felt an emotion for the first time since her transformation, love, and it frightened her. Senritsu was at least 3 years older than him and she was positive it would never work out.

'This is enough for me' she thought. The closer she got to him the more she revealed, the more she felt, the more relieved she was that he was not disgusted with her. He was her touchstone.

'I don't want anything more,' she thought as the front door unlocked 'Than to be by his side.' She pushed away her thoughts. "Ah, hello Kurapika," She spoke. "Merry Christmas." She held up a present wrapped in colorful wrapping paper with a blue envelope taped to the top.

"Likewise." His eyes lit up. He took the present in exchange with one to Senritsu. She opened the card first. It wrote in a nice script 'Let's get dinner,' below the cliché merry Christmas print on the card. A gift card for a restaurant fell out of the envelope. She chuckled and put the card covered in glitter by her side as Kurapika un-wrapped a book, his favorite book, signed by the author. "You didn't need to." He said

"Well, you didn't need to either." She laughed.

"Did you look inside the bag?" he asked breathlessly, shaking off his coat.

"No not yet." She rustled through the paper bag filled with tissue paper. She pulled out a knitted winter cap that was a cream color she had been looking at since yesterday in a store window. "Oh my," Her eyes twinkled. She put on the cap in delight and Kurapika said "It looks beautiful on you. " He smiled.

"Don't tell me you went out to buy this for me on Christmas day?" she said feeling guilt.

"It's not a big deal really. The store happened to be open." His smiled turned bashful.

She smiled widely letting her buck teeth show even more. "Well, Is the restaurant that the gift card is for, is it open?" She asked.

"Yes." His smile widened in correspondence to hers.

"Well lets go get dinner." She giggled getting up from her seat pulling Kurapika out the door.

'Yes,' she thought again 'This is enough for me.'

* * *

**And done. It's not spectacular, but I think it's good enough. HAPPY LATE HOLIDAYS EVERYONE AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**


End file.
